The new girlfriend
by Tabuu99
Summary: My first story.


Changed, no more lemon. Might be some references to lemons in the story, ignore them.

_Yami's POV_

It was the worst day of my life because my girlfriend just broke up with me. She said she loved me a few weeks ago, but a few days later she dumped me. She lied to me so to drown out my sorrow I went to a bar and I don't give a dam if 15 year olds are allowed to drink or not but I did it anyway. "Bartender another drink." I said with a sad tone to my voice. He got me my 9th drink without a word because that he told me that he went through the same thing a when he was my age so he kinda knew what I was going through.

"Thanks" I muttered

"Hey are you ok?" a voice behind me said.

I turned around to see the most beautiful face I have ever seen since my brake up. "Hi, my name is Xion." She said. (No I am not going to say much about her appearance seen her other then she wears mostly black clothes with hair going down to her shoulders other than that she is the same other than that she is the same.)

I was staring at her for a while then she said "Hello, anybody home.". I snapped out it and said "What."

She repeated her question " Are you ok"

"No I am no my girlfriend broke up with me a few days after we got together." I said with sadness in my voice. "Aww" Then she did something I never expected anyone to do she hugged me. I blushed and said "What was that for ?"

"Well you looked so sad and I wanted to make you feel better because you looked so cute."I was shocked at was did and said " You think am cute" She turned around blushed and said "Yes"

"Well I think your kind of cute to."

She turned around and said "You do?"

"Yes I do"

"Your boyfriend must be really proud to have you." I said.

"Well actually I never had a boyfriend before."

I was shocked she was so beautiful yet she never had a boyfriend before. Then I said "What how come." She said in a sad voice " Well every guy in my old school said that I was unattractive and ugly."

"That is madness I think you are attractive and pretty."

Then she did something else that was so unexpected I nearly fainted when she kissed me. She kissed me for only for a few seconds but to me it felt like hours.

When she finally let go I asked "Why did you do that?"

She said " That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me and I wanted to thank you umm... what is your name again."

"O I was so distracted by your beautiful face I forgot to tell you that my name is Yami"

"O Yami that is an interesting name but I find it to be cute."

A few hours passed as we talked we both found out that we have a lot in common. We both hate sports, we both like video games. Our favorite video game series is Kingdom Hearts. We both can't wait for the 3D one to come out. It was getting late and then she had to go home but before she went she kissed me again and she asked if she could have my phone number and I asked if I could have hers we both exchanged phone numbers and then she left.

_Xion POV_

I just got home so excited to tell my sister what happened today. I came bursting into the house yelling "Kairi Kairi you will never guess how I meant today!" Kairi poked her head out of the kitchen and said "Who"

"I meant this really cute boy his name is Yami and I think he likes me.

"Wow I am really proud of you that you found a boy who loves you Xion. So what did he say"

"Well he said he had recently had a brake up with a girlfriend. He looked so cute and sad so I hugged him then he asked my why I did so I told him he looked sad and cute then he told me that I looked cute. He then asked why I don't have a boyfriend so I told him. Then he told me that I was attractive and pretty. So then I kissed him as thanks saying that is the nicest thing anyone has said to me. We talked and found out that we have so much in common. We both hate sports and like the Kingdom hearts series games. It was getting late I was about to leave we exchanged phone numbers then I left."

"Wow Xion you got his phone number after one date." Kairi said smiling.

Xion blushed and said "Well I wouldn't exactly call it a date.

"Then how about a double date." Kairi said.

"What do you mean."

"I mean we could go on a double date with me and Sora and you and Yami"

I thought about for a while then I said "That sound like a god idea."

Kairi asked " You got his number right?"

I said "Yes". So she said I should call him. Then she said she was going to call Sora and ask him.

So then I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

_Yami's POV_

I got home a few minutes ago to think about what happened today. I just had to tell someone what happened. So I called the first three of my friends that I new and told them what happened. A few minutes later they had arrived.

"Whats wrong you sounded weird over the phone." Riku said.

"You are so lucky I don't have a girl friend or I would kill you right now. Got it memorized" said Axel.

"What was so important that you had to call all of us over I had to leave before I could take my brother Roxas or his girlfriend Namine home from there date" Said Sora

"Sorry guys but something really good happened to my to day."

"What is it just yesterday you were still sad that Killian broke up with you?" said Riku

"Well I just meant a really cute girl named Xion a few hours ago."

"Whoa that is a good enough reason to call us over." said Axel

"Wait did you say Xion?"

I said "Yes why"

"Because Xion is my girlfriend's sister!" said Sora

"I did not know that." I said shocked

"So why don't you tell us how you meant" Riku asked.

"OK"

So after I told them the story some of them had shocked expressions on there faces.

"Man you are such a baby" said Axel "crying just because a girl broke up with you."

"Shut it Axel. I really think it's nice that he found a girlfriend." said Riku

"I still can't believe that you like my girlfriend's sister." Sora said.

"Hay would it be weird if we where to go out on a double date." I said laughing

"That would be so weird." said Sora also laughing.

Soon everyone laughing but soon stopped when me and Sora's cell phone rang we both picked up our cell phone.

Axel said "You don't think..."

"No way they could be calling for you know what" said Riku

So when I picked up my cell phone to see who it was I was surprised to find out that it was Xion.

"Hey Xion what do you need." I asked.

"Hi Yami I was just wondering If you um... would like to go on a date with me." She said nervously.

I was shocked when she asked that we only meant a few hours ago and she was already asking me out.

"S-s-ure" I said shyly "I would love to go out with you."

"Well actually Kairi and her boyfriend are going with us so it is going to be a double date. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind so who is Kairi's boyfriend." I asked

"Her boyfriend's name is Sora."she said

"Is Kairi asking him right now to?" I asked shocked

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Well Sora is one of my friends so after you left I went home called Sora and two other friends to tell them what happened. So basically Sora is my house on the phone with Kairi. He said that you where his girlfriend's sister is this true?"

Xion said "Yes you don't mind do you also we will be ready at 9:00pm?"

"Of course I don't mind I would go out with you no matter what happens or what time." I said happily.

"O thank you Yami just go with Sora he knows where we live. Ok bye." "Ok bye" I said back and we both hung up.

"Hey Sora did you say yes?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah I did."

"Say yes to what?" Axel and Riku asked at the same time confused.

"Well looks like we have a double date tonight." Sora and I said.

"WHAT" Axel and Riku yelled in surprised

"I got Xion" I said happily.

"I got Kairi" Sora said

"Xion said I should just follow you Sora"

"Sure I am just going to pick up Roxas and Namine drop them of at home and then we can go to their place."

"Just let me get my cloths and we can go" I said

I am with Sora In his red convertible. We just stopped in front of Roxas and Namine.

"Where the hell did you go Sora." Roxas said angrily as he and Namine got in the backseat.

"Well it is not my fault that Yami found a new girlfriend."

Roxas's and Namine eyes widen in surprise. To hear this. "Yami you already have a girlfried after getting dumped a few days ago" Roxas said. Roxas don't rub it in" said Sora. "No I don't mind Sora. Xion is so beautiful I have already forgot about Killian." "Ooo so it is Xion. Yami I am so happy for you" said Namine.

We talked a little we eventually got to Roxas and Namine house and dropped them off and then we went to Kairi's and Xion's house.

_Xion POV_

"Kairi Yami said yes I think he likes me!"

"Sora also said yes. We are going to have so much fun."

"Kairi there is one problem I have no dress to where andI want my first date with Yami to be something special"

"O don't worry were going shopping for a perfect dress"

"Thank you Kairi lets get going"

We went to this new mall called The Mall that Never was. We went to the women clothing department. We where looking for a nice black dress when suddenly I was pushed on my butt. I looked up to see a blond girl with antenna like hair. She said "Watch it bitch"

It was Larxene, at my old school she was the reason that know boys like me she told them that I had diseases if they come any where near me.

"What are you doing hear." she said

"Larxene just go away!" Kairi yelled

"Make me" she said as she punched Kairi in the stomach an she hit the ground hard.

"Kairi!" I said as I ran to her "Are you ok fine we can still go on our double date."

" O look look like little Xion has a finally found a guy to like her. Look's like I have to try and ruin it. So what is his name" she asked with a hideous laugh.

"No" I said.

"Tell me or I will kill you."

She was about to punch me but in the blink in an eye she was on her then got up and walked away. I looked up to find Riku standing there.

"Riku what are you doing here?" I asked.

He said "I was just looking for the newest legend of Zelda book. I saw you walk in and I thought you where just here to buy shoes and stuff but a few second later I saw Larxene walk in and I just new it was bad news. It is a good thing I came when I did or you two would have been toast."

"Why did you help?" Kairi asked getting up slowly.

"Well for three reasons one because Kairi you my friend, Two Sora would kill me if something happened to you and three I want to make sure you and Yami have your first date to be perfect.

Xion eyes widen and she said "Yami told you!"

"Me and Axel where the other two people he told and he told us what happened after he got a phone call."

"Riku please don't tell Larxene I don't want't her to ruin my date and I did not want her to appear in the restaurant that never was where we are eating."

"Don't worry I wont tell her or any body that might ruin it." I did not want her to appear in the resturant that never was where we are eating

"Thanks Riku." I smiled at him.

"Well I have to continue try and find that book."

We all went back to what we where doing.

_Nearby during the conversation_

"Ha ha ha so_ his name is Yami. I want to make sure she dies with out ever having a boy friend._

_Yami's POV_

"Are we there yet." I asked Sora.

He chuckled "Cant wait to see her panties."

"N-n-n-oooo. Well I do but only if she offers." I said nervously.

"Hey I am just kidding mostly." He chuckled

A few minutes later we arrived at there house. I was really walked up to the door and rang the door bell. When the door opened I got butterflies in my stomach. Xion was in the most beautiful black dress with some black lipstick and some other black makeup(No Xion is not goth I have only seen her in a black cloak in games and black was the first thing that came to mins.) Xion noticed my staring and said "Do you like what you see Yami?"

I said "Yes you look so beautiful."

She giggled and said "Thank you"

"As romantic as this is can we come in side it really is cold outside." Sora said

"Sure come on in"

We went in side the house. Then a voice behind me said "You must be Yami." I turned around and saw a red head girl in a pink dress.

"Yes who are you?" I asked

"My name is Kairi" she said "Sora's girlfriend"

"We are almost ready to go"

"May I ask before we go were is the restroom?"

"Up stair on the second door on the right."

"I'll be right"

_Xion POV_

"I think there here" said Kairi as she heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." I said Going for the door.

When I opened it my stomach got butterflies. Yami looked so handsome in his suit. I noticed him staring at me and asked "Do you like what you see Yami?"

He said "Yes"

Then Sora asked if they could come in because he said it was really cold.

So I let them in Yami met Kairi. Then when we where about to leave Yami asked if he could use the restroom. Kairi told him where it was.

The rest of us where getting in the car. Just when I was about to get I remember something.

"Kairi I will be right I just forgot my purse."

"Ok but hurry back" She said.

I was going up stairs got my purse and was about to go back down stairs when I heard nosies coming from the bathroom. The door was open just enough for someone to peek. What I saw was shocking. Yami was pleasuring him self while saying my name.

I just run out.

"Kairi I need to tell you and Sora something." I said nervously

"What is it" They both asked

"Well when I was leaving my room to come back when I heard nosies coming from the bathroom. I went to see went to see what was wrong and saw Yami pleasuring him self while saying my name."

There eyes widen in shocked when they heard this.

"Sounds like he really likes you." Sora said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well I really like him to" I said quietly

"Would you like to have fun with him tonight then." Kairi asked.

"Yes" I said nervously.

"Ok then lets talk about what we should do" she said pulling me and Sora into a huddle.

_Yami's POV_

"Sorry I was in the bathroom for so long." I said as I got in the car. I noticed that they were taking but when I got in the car they stopped when I got there.

I asked "Where are we going to eat?"

"Well I hope you don't mind but I am going with Xion to buy a few things then we are going to eat." Kairi said.

"No of course not I do not mind waiting for Xion" I said

"Thanks Yami" Xion said as she kissed me.

Time flew and before I knew it they where already done shooping

"What did you get?" I asked.

"You'll find out when we get home." Xion said.

About a few minutes later after that we where at the restaurant.

"What is this place called?" I asked when I saw the castle like restaurant.

"It is called The restaurant that never was.

"Ok who makes up these names" I asked. "I think it is some guy called Xemnas who owns some of the places we go to. Xion said.

We went in side. Luckily we had made a reservation or we would of have to wait a while. We sat down next to our girlfriend's and where wating for our order.

When I heard I woman's voice said "So this is the unlucky guy who is going out with little Xion"

"O no not you" Xion yelled.

I looked up to see a girl with blond hair in a weird way.

"Xion who is this?" I asked

"That is the asshole that made sure no guy liked me. Her name is Larxene."

I was shocked when I heard Xion use such language.

"Why you little son of a bitch." Larxene said.

Larxene was about to punch Xion but then I blocked it. Larxene punched my in the face.

"Yami!" Xion said worryingly.

"Larxene get out!" Sora and Kairi said in unison.

"Fine but I just wanted to tell Yami to never trust Xion."

"I trust Xion completely with all my heart because.. because I love her." I said before fainting.

"What ever." Larxene said as she walked away.

"We will take our food to go." Sora said to a waiter.

"Yami" Xion said about to cry.

"Xion it's ok he is just unconscious" said Kairi

"I know" Xion said

"Then why are you crying?"

"Yami said he loved mr Xion" she said bursting into tears.

I started to wake up I felt something cold on my head. I saw that it was an ice pack.

"Were am I" I asked groggy.

Xion then hugged my and said "Yami I am so happy to see that you are ok."

"I dropped of Sora at his house. We are taking you to our home so you can spend the night so we can treat that bump on your head." Kairi said.

"Your dad doesn't mind my spending the night." I asked.

"Our dad Vexen is a scientist and he is always working at the collage so he won't be home"

A few minutes and we were only a mile away from there house. "Yami do you really mean what toy said back at the restaurant." Xion asked

"Can you please remind me I cant remember" I said

"You said you loved my with all of your heart before you fainted. Do you really mean it?"

"Yes Xion I did mean it." I said happily.

Her eyes sparkled as I said this. Then she pulled my into into a deep kiss. I didn't know what to do. I did the first thing that came to mind. I kissed back. Then her tongue licked my lips asking for entrance I opened my mouth and let her in.

"Save that stuff for when we get inside" said Kairi smiling.

I was happy to be with a girl as wonderful as Xion.

The End


End file.
